


Memory lane

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Dean Winchester fiction, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Life is full of memories.





	Memory lane

Stretching, working the kinks out in your back feeling nothing beside you but cool sheets. Eyes open to find what you guess you’re alone in bed with just a note on his pillow. Curious picking up the crisp white folded in half paper, seeing Dean's surprisingly neat handwriting.

_Wildflower_

_Remember the first time I called you that? What were we 10 no 12, you’d made one of those flower things for your hair. Made one for me to if memory serves but I think I laughed calling it too girly and tossed it in the dirt. Had more important things back then, than some silly flower crown. If only I knew back then what I knew now baby girl. I bet your wondering why I’m bringing this up, in all do time Wildflower. For now I want you to shower, dress and come to the kitchen._

_Dean…_

“What do you have up your sleeve Dean Winchester,” a smile and shake of your head at his antics but you comply anyway.

The shower felt so nice lonely without him but the pressure made up for Dean’s absents nicely. Coming back to your room puzzled as to why the door is half open. You tip toe towards it pushing slowly to see the most beautiful butter yellow sundress you’d ever seen laying spread on the bed. Fingering the delicate white lace bra in the style you normally buy for special occasions which truthfully had become few and far between. You can’t even remember the last time you and Dean went out on an actual date that didn’t get ruined by a case. All in the name of protecting humanity from the supernatural and beings that most they would rather choice to ignore.

Seeing another little note that simply said ‘wear me’ placed between the dress and panties/bra set. Beginning to wonder if a pod person hadn’t abducted your boyfriend like the fairies had all those years ago. A soft chuckle, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room, memoires flowed through your mind while staring at the magnificent pieces you hoped hadn’t cost a fortune.

Tossing the scrap of paper away only to pick it back up when you see something written on the other side. This time a full belly laugh leaves your lips, ‘don’t worry about the cost your worth it’. Instead it became a memento tucked away in your own, very worn and dearly loved journal.

Soft smile on your lips while getting dressed which takes you almost no time, applying a light  bit of makeup, grabbing your purse on the way out heading for the kitchen. Delicious smells of pancakes, bacon and eggs meeting you’re growling tummy even before entering the kitchen. Fresh brewed coffee mixed in with but no sign of your wayward boyfriend only Sam.

Puzzled, “What’s going on Sam, where’s Dean?”

“Busy with something Y/N he wanted me to make sure you had a good breakfast first before giving you the next clue,” Sam answered arm out indicating the table. Which is laden with all the mouthwatering foods you smelled and even a few, the fresh fruits and juices, you hadn’t.

Glancing from the table back to Sam, “I don’t understand it’s not my birthday or our anniversary. What’d Dean do?” arms crossed not making a move towards the table no matter how much your stomach begs.

Chuckling shaking his shaggy brown head, “He’s done nothing Y/N scouts honor.”

“You were never a scout Sam so you can’t use that,” you relent slipping into a seat and piling your plate high with a little bit of everything. Watching as Sam sat down opposite you digging in to his own plate. “So what’s this really about?” suspicious to Dean’s true motives.  

“It almost sounds like you don’t trust Dean?” brow lifted though there’s a smirk on his syrup coated lips. Grinning he adds, “Just eat I’ll explain everything after.”

Wanting to ask more though you knew from experience Sam wouldn’t give anything up, he wasn’t as easy to persuade as Dean. Therefore you did as he said tucking into your breakfast muttering a string of praises to whoever cooked.

“I’ll have to let Dean know you approved.”

Glancing up from your plate, “Where is he anyway I could tell him myself.”

Pulling another white piece of paper from his back pocket and handing it to you, “That’s all I have to say Y/N.”

Narrowing your eyes at him though taking the note opening; seeing that once again Dean has left you another clue, hint for what you’re not sure.

_Wildflower_

_By now you’re wondering just what I have up my sleeve aren’t my little Sherlock? Don’t lie I know you all too well sweetheart. Just trust me when I say you’ll love what’s to come. As to the clue, remember where we met, how we met it’s a long drive I know that’s why I enlisted a little help from our pal. Look over Y/N…_

_Dean_

Doing as the letter instructed a rustle of wings and a trench coat filled the tiny kitchen, Castiel appearing with a soft genuine smile on his slightly pink lips.

“Morning Y/N I trust you slept well?” he greeted with a little tip of his head in your direction, “Sam good to see you as always.”

“Cas,” he acknowledged with his own half smile. Holding out the plate of bacon, “Want a little something before y’all leave?”

 “Thank you no Sam I don’t eat remember,” Castiel replied waving him off looking to you.

“Where exactly are we going?” voice a little weary though you’ve always trusted Cas.

Extending his hand, “You shall see Y/N, Dean has this all set up and we must be going.”

Accepting his surprisingly callused hand, you raise and step into his embrace, eyes close not really enjoying this mode of transportation much.

“Be safe you two and bring her back in one piece Cas,” mirth in his voice watching as your eyes pop open to glare at him.

“You ain’t funny Winchester,” managing to get out before the kitchen disappeared and your standing now in the school yard in small town Ohio.

Stepping away to look around, “Some things just never change,” you whisper walking towards the swings and sitting down.

“So this is where you met Dean?” he asks taking the swing next to yours.

Nodding, “Yeah my parents were on the same hunt his dad was. They teamed up to lay waste to a nest of vamps. Myself, Sam and Dean stayed here went to school and tried to live what we could of a normal life. Course I didn’t know they knew what our parents did.”

Curious, “Mind telling me the story?”

Smiling memories filling your mind, you point to the slide not far from where your slowly swaying, breeze fluttering around them. “I’d always been a tomboy growing up, mom teaching me how to shoot and handle myself from early on. As I said I knew of Dean, new kid in the same year I was fifth grade if I remember right. It’d been a cold afternoon class just got out and I always came over here to just chill out for a bit. Didn’t have any friends.”

“Why not, you’re a very likeable person Y/N?”

“Thank you Cas,” smiling looking over at him, “but back then being the new kid in school wasn’t fun, especially for an odd ball like myself. Ratty old cloths a size to big, long hair always in a french braid my mother would do for me. As it so happens the Winchesters were new to and the school yard bully likes picking on fresh meat as he’d say. I heard the picking and crowd that grew around the two boys. Well dad always taught me to stand up for the little guy and when I saw this bigger kid picking on little Sammy I couldn’t let this happen.”

Chuckling, looking down at the skirt move with the wind as you swung slowly gathering your thoughts. “I stepped in punching the other kid in the nose using the technique mom taught me so I didn’t break my fingers or thumb. The crowd backed up a little afraid of me by this point as I stood in front of Sam who’s on the ground skinned knee, tears on his cheeks. Not five minutes later Dean came pushing through seeing what happened and even then having that patent eye brow raise he uses.”

“Ah yes the one where he’s intrigued and trying not to smirk at the same time,” Castiel states a fond smile on his own lips.

“Yes that one,” clearing your throat, “anyway I helped him bring Sam back to the motel and get patched up. Not really saying much to each other till Sam thanked me quietly and went off to watch TV. I went to leave and Dean, against his dad’s wishes asked me to stick around. We traded stories quietly as Sam had fallen asleep finding out that our parents were in the same business.”

“How long was it till you saw each other after that?

Glancing over, “Couple of months by that time my dad had gotten his self-killed fighting a banshee that mom would later take care of. John asked us to tag along and at first mom didn’t want to rather having us go our separate ways. But she finally relented and we joined up with the Winchesters for quite a many hunting trips; sometimes going our different directions when there were more cases than people.”

“As Dean instructed me,” Castiel hands over another crisp fold white piece of paper.

Head tipped, “So you hadn’t really…”

“I did, originally Dean only wanted me to bring you here so you could look around and read that letter then we’d leave. I wanted to know more about your history together.”

“That’s very sweet of you Cas,” unfolding to see Dean’s neat handwriting not hearing Castiel get up and walk for a few paces to give you privacy.  

_Wildflower_

_I never thanked you for standing up for my brother that day. Being there when I couldn’t; even before we knew each other you watched out for my ass like you always do. Held me up after Sam’s almost death, when I got back from hell, and through the fucking apocalypse; bringing me back from myself and the brink, always showing no kicking my ass when I needed it. I owe you so much more than I can ever repay sweetheart you are my life. Ah crap this is sounding like a chick flick moment so I’m ending here. Next stop you have to guess at sweetheart._

_Dean_

Racking your brain for where Dean could’ve put the next note, there’s so many places you’ve been together. Many important times in your lives though a few stick out more than others.

“Hey Cas would you mind taking me to Harvelle’s?” an idea popping into your head as to your next destination.

“Of course Y/N but you know the roadhouse is gone right?” he states matter of fact a frown on his handsome face.

Nodding, “I do indeed Cas but there’s a reason I need to go there next.”

With a tip of his head and extended hand which you take and step into his arms the two of you are whisked away. Landing the sight of charred remains, grass growing through the black crumbling building. Swallowing hard stepping the white folded paper sticking out from the black that you pull off and hold close. Same hand fondly touched the burned wood, so many memories in one little place.

“How did you know?”

Turning, “My mother and I came here so many times, Jo and I were good friends though she was a bit jealous of the fact that Dean chose me over her. We made amends before she died,” taking a deep breath to steady yourself as not all the memories of this place are good. “Ellen and my mother were best of friends to though Ellen never understood why my mom kept fighting after my dad died. She didn’t understand the drive to protect and  rid the world of evil so humans could be safe.”

Stepping away, “Plus this is the first place Dean and I went on an actually date. It was after a simple salt and burn Sam got sick with the flu so he stayed behind at the motel while Dean and I took care of the ghost. Even dirt covered and smelly he asked me out on our first date. Ellen hadn’t been too thrilled with how we showed up. She let us use her guest room to clean up and more presentable. Good thing we always carry extra clothes in the back of Baby.”

Fond smile slides over your lips as you finger the white piece of paper in your hands finally opening to read what Dean has put this time.

_Wildflower_

_I’m betting your standing in front of the Roadhouse remembering good time right now. I can still hear Ash’s snores from the pool table that one night we got there so late most everyone else was gone. But you wanted to see Jo and Ellen since we’d been so close. I also remember our first date, how even covered it dirt from digging a grave you looked so beautiful. To this day I still can’t figure out why the hell you ever said yes to an asshole like me. Don’t roll your eyes sweetheart they’ll stay like that. Last stop can you guess where?_

_Dean_

This time it’s a two for and a little harder to pin point than all the others. You don’t even have to ask when Castiel took your arm and brought you into the circle of his arms. A rustle of wings and trench coat and you’re in the middle of a corn field Baby sitting off to the side which makes you frown in wonder how…

“You were in on this weren’t you like Sam. You know what Dean has planned all along don’t you Cas?” tone light but firm wanting to know but at the same time this trip down memory lane has been charming though confusing to.

Smiling, “I cannot say anything to what Dean has planned he just asked me to transport you around as most of the places would be too far for you to get to and back in time.”

Scowling, fixing to give him what for only to find him gone when you turn around. Left thankfully not far from the Bunker. Curiosity has you moving towards the driver’s side finding the doors unlocked, before you can slip in a color catching your eyes. A bundle of carnations lay in the seat, soft yellow in color, another note attached. Picking up the bouquet and inhaling the fragrance you slide into Baby’s drive seat opening the note.

_Wildflower_

_That night what four years ago one of the best I’d ever had. The moment I told you I loved you and meant every word and will always. You’ve made me a better man Y/N, kept me alive and taught me the meaning of life without knowing you had. You are my life Y/N and this; this is the only way I can tell you and be able to get out without cracking some kind of joke or inappropriate comment that’ll get me slapped. I love you Y/N._

_Dean_

Tears gather in your eyes, a few slipping down your cheeks at his sweet words. Jumping at the sound of your cell going off, you pull it from the small bag you brought with. “I was wondering when you’d call,” voice light and teasing, putting the bouquet beside you on the seat.

“Baby I hate to cut our day short but you need to get back to the Bunker we have a case,” his voice sounding off like he’s holding something back.

“Already I was hoping that today was our off day,” a playful pout in the cadence of your tone even as you start Baby and putting her into gear heading back towards the Bunker.

Sighing, “I know sweetheart I did to but you know evil don’t rest for no man nor will it stop. It’s a bad one sweetheart we gotta hurry, life or death things are happening.”

“I’ll be there in a little bit Dean, hold your ass baby,” flooring it and kicking up a cloud of dust on your way out.

Fifteen minutes later, pulling Baby into her spot in the underground garage, getting out, grabbing your flowers and making your way upstairs, you’re surprised to see a path of flower petals. Following them towards the library where Dean’s standing dressed in his FBI dubs a single red carnation in his hand.  

“What,” stepping forward eyes taking him in, “what’s going on Dean?”

“Surprise,” he smiles dropping to a knee before you sea green eyes sparkling in the low light.

Glairing but your heart is beating so fast inside your chest, “I rushed to get here thinking… because you said and made it sound horrible.” Shaking your head, “ **Besides you claimed it was a matter of life and death.** ”

“Well actually it kinda is, my life or death,” he swallows pulling a little velvet box from his pocket.

Gasping, “Dean, what, what’s going on?”

“I had this whole long spiel planned to say, to talk you into saying yes to my proposal. I want you to marry me Y/N be my forever?” hands shaking while opening the box showing you the small garnet ring with a silver band.

Looking from the ring to Dean and back again, nodding slowly tears slipping down your cheeks again, as you drop down to your knees before him. Taking his face in your hands, kissing him softly, “Yes my love, yes I’ll marry you.”

Big smile breaking out over his features, capturing your lips in a deep passionate kiss; resting your foreheads together, “Yes Wildflower is that a yes baby?

“Yes Dean it’s a yes,” you laugh kissing him again the two of you falling over onto the cold floor.

Shaking his head, “Really you two get a room” Sam comments though there’s a big smile on his lips. “Welcome officially to the family Y/N.” 

Looking from Sam’s retreating back to Dean, “So no case?”

“No case sweetheart,” he grins getting up then scooping you up into his arms. “And for the next few days you’re all mine.”

Laughter echo’s down the hall as Dean rushes the two of you towards your shared room.


End file.
